LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P9/Transcript
(A portal opens up in the Defenders' Mansion as Rose, Grey, Popsicle and the newly healed Erin walk in) Kyle: Hm? Alex: *Gasp* Jack: Erin! Erin: H-Hey guys.... Miles: She okay?? Rose: Yeah she's fine. Grey: Just a bit....tired is all. Popsicle: She's fine though, honest. Jack: *Sighs with relief* Oh thank god. Alex: Yeah. (Erin walks over and hugs Jack) Erin: Hey sweetie. Jack: Hey honey! Jordan: Where have you guys been? Slimer: Are our babies with you? Batty: We haven't seen since we came home. Erin: Huh? Oh! Hold on! (Erin lifts her shirt to reveal the babies still wrapped around her) Erin: Wake up kids! (The infants separate from Erin and jump to the floor yawning) Blue: Where are we....? Red: Ugh... I think... We're home... Pink: Wow when did we fall asleep...? Green: Not sure.... Yellow: *Groans* So tired.... Slimer: Kids! (SLimer and Batty rush up and hug the kids) Batty: Whre were you kids!? Blue: *Yawn* Malindes's place... Slimer and Batty: HUH!?! Erin: Yeah, she let them tag along with us! Blue: Yep! Slimer: No one told us that! Batty: We were worried sick! Erin: Oh, uhhh sorry about that. Slimer: *Sigh* It's fine Erin. Batty: Yeah. Erin: *Smile* Alex: *Smile* Foxtrot: Hey uhhhhh......Guys? Alex: Hm? Violet: What is it Foxy? Foxtrot:......What is that outside? (The heroes all look out the window, seeing something flying in from above the ocean) Alex:........ Erin: Uhhhh..... (Above the ocean, a gigantic Ice Dragon is seen flying toward the mainland) ???: *Roar* Alex: Is that a Dragon!? Erin: Oh no..... (The Dragon's back is seen carrying an army of Doom Seekers as well as Avalos and his new Commander Halio) Avalos:.......Finally. (Back with the heroes) Alex: Oh shit.... Jack: It's......Avalos. Miles: And that must be the Ice Titan! A bigass ice dragon! Erin: You gotta be kidding me... (The Dragon roars) Articore The Titan Dragon of Ice Avalos: You know the drill Articore! Once we fly to land, we show no mercy! Articore: Yes.....Creator. Avalos: *Smirk* (The heroes go and quickly start to get ready) Spot: Oh man oh man OH MAN!!! Ruby: Where's Crescent Rose when I need it!? Miles: Come on where's my damn suit!? Alex: Crap crap crap! Jordan: This is really bad! Erin: Guys relax! Jordan: Sis we got a giant ice dragon on the lose! Erin: I know that Jordan! Jordan: So don't tell us to relax! Erin: *Groans* (Articore flies over the house, sending frosty wind onto the house) Miles: !! COLD!!! Popsicle: OH CRAP!!! Erin: T-T-That's enough to make me shiver.... (Alex looks out the window) Alex: Shit. It's headed for the city! Yang: We gotta stop it! If that thing is anything like that turtle, it'll turn the city and the planet into a frozen wasteland! Emily: Well Mirzak will be happy to see that probably. Kyle: How the hell do you expect us to do that then? It's a giant dragon! Not a defenseless Turtle we can take down from inside! Yang:.....No idea. Kyle: Great.... Alex: Well come on! Let's go after it! (The heroes all leave the house. It then cuts to them arriving in the city with Articore flying around in the air) Alex: There he is! Articore: Time to ask yourselves mortals! Do you truly wish to defy the God of Destruction's GREATEST!?! (Articore lands as the Doom Seekers jump off and rush into town) Alex: Oh shit... (Halio joins in with the Doom Seekers) Halio: Hmmm, New York. Pathetic. Avalos: Remember Halio. No survivors. Halio: Got it. (Halio runs off as the heroes are seen running toward the Seeker army) Erin: Let's do this! Alex: I got a message from dad! Backup will be here soon! Until then, clear out the Seekers! Jordan: Got it bro! Miles: Let's swing into action! (The heroes engage the Seekers) Alex: Don't hold back! Erin: Right! (The heroes keep fighting as Halio approaches) Halio:...... Jordan: Umm, guys!? Erin: Who the hell is that?! Halio: Mortals.... Yang: I got this! Don't worry! (Yang charges toward Halio) Ruby: Yang! Shade: Hold on you don't know what you're- Yang: EAT THIS!!! (Yang goes to punch Halio who grabs her fist with ease) Yang: ! Halio: Nope. (Halio's fist glows blue with Ice Energy) Yang: CRAP!! (Halio rams his fist into Yang, completely overwhelming her Aura and shattering it before flinging her into a building) Miles: WHOA!!! Ian: Holy shit!! Halio:....*Looks at his fist smirking* Nice. Shade: YANG!!! Ava: Oh no...! Ruby: Crap! (The three run over to the building) Halio: Take that as a warning heroes. Me and my father are not to be messed with. Alex: Father? Halio: Yes. He created me after all. With a powerful gem. (An Ice Crystal glows in Halio's chest) Erin: Mirzak's Ice Crystal... Halio: Hmph. Erin:....... Alex: Well you won't win. Jordan: We're gonna take you, your dragon AND your "dad" down! Halio: Tch. Try me then. (Articore flies back into the air) Alex:.... Articore: FREEZE!!!! (Articore breathes frost and cold wind at the heroes) Alex: HNNN!!!! C-C-COLD!!! Erin: H-H-HOLY C-CRAP!!! Jack: HNN!!! R-R-RETREAT!! (The heroes all run off into a nearby building to recover) Halio:..... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts